Syal Hijau untuk Si Prodigy
by Ray Kousen7
Summary: Sepasang pipi berkulit tan-nya diinvasi bias merah. "Perempuan itu … Dasar, bikin cemas saja …" Ide aneh-aneh yang mampir di benaknya tidak bisa disalahkan. Toushiro sendiri lupa kalau hari ini tanggal 19 Desember. Salahkan umur yang kelewat panjang bagi Shinigami. Hari itu nyaris tidak begitu bernilai bagi mereka. Memangnya menyenangkan merayakannya sebanyak 150 kali?—RnR?


**Disclaimer:**** Bleach** milik **Tite Kubo****  
****Warning:** **romens** (dijamin) gak bikin geregetan, **OOC**** (?) IC (?)** (silakan tanya pada Tite Kubo), **time line** (setelah Rukia diangkat jadi letnan), **Toushiro/Rukia** (dgn potongan rambut baru)

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Syal Hijau untuk Si Prodigy**

**.**

_(Toushiro Hitsugaya & Rukia Kuchiki)_

* * *

"Hoaaaaa …!"

Rukia menguap (lagi).

Ia duduk di depan meja kerja. Sebatang lilin beralas piring bertengger di sana berteman dua gunung berkas kerja. Satunya telah rampung, dan satunya lagi masih butuh waktu untuk kelar. Setelah menyandang jabatan letnan, tiada hari mejanya kosong-melompong. Berkas laporan wira-wiri bagai rombongan semut yang mondar-mandir tanpa henti.

Namun, pekerjaan itu mesti dinomorduakan setelah sepuluh jari kecil yang kerap mengapit pedang kini tengah mengapit dua batang kayu alat rajut. Benang wol beragam warna merajalela di sepenjuru meja. Di tumpukan berkas, di atas keranjang rotan, dan di bawah kolong meja. Bahkan, ada satu-dua jumput melintang di rambut si Kuchiki bungsu (yang dipotong pendek).

Bersama lingkaran hitam di bawah mata macam panda, Rukia bersusah payah fokus melilitkan benang hijau dari satu kayu ke kayu rajut lainnya. Suara menguap menyelingi (untuk sekian kali). Pelupuknya kian berat bagai menopang bata seberat satu ton. Tangan yang semula aktif pelan-pelan terkulai lemas. Dan kepala yang diusahakan tetap berdiri tegap akhirnya mengikuti arah gravitasi. Jatuh takluk bertemu pinggiran meja.

Rukia akhirnya tertidur—tertidur setelah tiga hari belakangan cuma segelintir jam disumbangsihkan menutup mata.

Sentarou dan Kiyone pun membuang napas panjang-panjang di balik jendela. Kemudian menggeser pintu, melangkah masuk, sekalian mengizinkan semburat surya pagi menerpa paras Rukia yang kelewat letih.

—oleh tekad memberi hadiah sang kekasih di hari berharga besok.

* * *

**. . . . .**

* * *

"Dia menghindariku akhir-akhir ini."

Jempol dan telunjuk memagut dagu. Ukitake dalam pose berpikir seolah ia adalah profesor asmara. Mencari penjelasan yang masuk akal atas uneg-uneg yang diungkapkan Toushiro Hitsugaya di hadapannya. Soalnya setelah bawahan mungil dan kapten yang tak kalah mungilnya mengumbar pada dunia (Soul Society) tentang hubungan mereka, sudah jadi rutinitas baru Ukitake mendengar kegalauan Toushiro.

Mumpung ia sedang tidak banyak kerjaan. Cuma tidur-tiduran tanpa habis di _futon_.

"Biasanya dia mendatangiku di markas hampir setiap hari kalau tidak ada misi atau janji bertemu di kantin. Kalau tidak, aku yang akan mengunjunginya di sini. Tapi, kemarin …"

Kemarin saat masuk kantor non-perwira, Toushiro tepat berpapasan dengan Rukia yang mau keluar. Sayangnya, si Kuchiki muda cuma berkata alakadarnya dengan postur kikuk dan canggung. Berjalan mundur mengelak sambil menyembunyikan tangan di belakang punggung.

Toushiro meraih teh hijau yang mendingin. Menatap sebentar pantulan wajah sebelum menenggak habis dalam satu tegukan. Ia membuang napas, lalu menaruh cangkir ke tempat semula.

Di depannya, sepasang alis hitam Ukitake menyatu. Bola matanya yang sendu lambat laun berkilat. Seolah menemukan jalan keluar dari labirin masalah rumit yang sebetulnya sederhana. Bibir pucatnya tertarik ke samping, tersenyum paham. "Sejak kapan Kuchiki mulai berkelakuan demikian, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Benaknya sejenak bekerja. "Seminggu yang lalu … kalau tidak salah."

Senyum jahil jadi melebar. "Dan tanggal berapa hari ini?"

Benaknya berputar lagi, namun kali ini disusul senyum yang jauh lebih lebar dari Ukitake. "Mustahil … Rukia …"

Ukitake lumayan tergelak. "Benar sekali."

Kepala Toushiro agak ditundukkan. Sepasang pipi berkulit _tan_-nyadiinvasi bias merah. "Perempuan itu … Dasar, bikin cemas saja …"

Ide aneh-aneh yang mampir di benaknya tidak bisa disalahkan. Toushiro sendiri lupa kalau hari ini tanggal 19 Desember. Salahkan umur yang kelewat panjang bagi Shinigami. Hari itu nyaris tidak begitu bernilai bagi mereka.

Memangnya menyenangkan merayakan ulang tahun sebanyak 150 kali?

* * *

**. . . . .**

* * *

Rukia bangun terduduk di _futon_ yang tergelar di tengah kamar. Ia merentangkan tangan selebar-lebarnya sampai bunyi keratak-keratuk tulang terdengar jelas. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak tidur nyenyak.

Kepala lalu menoleh pada jendela berkisi kayu. Salju turun di tengah langit gelap yang membahana. Rukia menguap lagi, kembali merebahkan badan yang letih siap melanjutkan mimpi. Sayang, baru tiga detik kepala bertemu bantal, matanya melotot mau copot.

Gelap? Langit? Malam?

Rukia bengkit dalam satu sentakan tegas. Meraih jam di meja kecil, napasnya kontan tercekap. 23.15

Gawat! Ia telat—super telat

Ke kamar mandi, ia membasuh muka buru-buru dan merapikan rambut cepaknya asal-asalan. Mengganti _shihakushou_ yang agak bau dengan yang baru. Lalu menarik kakinya tergesa ke arah pintu, mendorong terbuka, sebelum mematung total tepat di kusen.

Kepalanya menoleh lambat-lambat ke belakang. Ada keranjang benang yang urak-urakan di pojok kamar.

Bibir bawah digigitnya resah. Mata menyipit kecewa. Sebelum membuang napas panjang, dan bergerak meraih kado yang belum selesai.

Apa boleh buat.

* * *

**. . . . .**

* * *

Toushiro baru menarik pintu saat menjumpai tangan yang siap mengetuk. Rukia mematung dengan mata mengerjap-ngerjap canggung. Tangan yang melayang diturunkan dan nyengir kikuk yang terkesan lucu di mata si jenius.

"Aku sudah menunggu. Kupikir kau tidak datang."

Semula Toushiro berniat menyambangi Rukia langsung setelah tahu latar dari sikap mengelaknya akhir-akhir ini. Namun Ukitake menyarankan untuk menanti saja di kantor, menunggu si bungsu Kuchiki datang sendiri. Pasalnya, adik Byakuya itu telah menyiapkan beragam hal demi dirinya. Agar tidak bikin kecewa, ia pun mengikuti dengan menanti kalem bagai anak kecil penurut.

Dan Rukia muncul—dengan rambut dan _shihakushou_ yang dibubuhi banyak kelereng salju. Gadis itu repot-repot menembus hujaman salju demi dirinya. Tersenyum diam, ia mendorong pintu lebih lebar. "Kau mau tetap di luar untuk menunggu kita mati kedinginan atau mau masuk dan menyeruput secangkir teh hangat?"

Sang nona Kuchiki tersenyum bersalah. Lalu melangkah dengan kaki bergerak mundur seakan pantang untuk Toushiro mengintip barang yang dibawanya. "Pilihan kedua, tentu saja."

Kantor itu lengang dan temaram seperti biasa. Rukia berjalan menuju sofa dan menyembunyikan kotak di bawahnya saat Toushiro menutup pintu. Kemudian berakhir di dapur dan menyiapkan dua cangkir teh.

Sejak mendeklarasikan hubungan mereka, kantor Toushiro sudah menjelma seperti kantornya sendiri. Jika ia kebetulan ada di sana, ia tidak akan memberi izin si kapten menapaki dapur. Rukia tidak mau diperlakukan seperti tamu.

Mengutak-atik isi dapur yang (sebetulnya) jarang dijamah, mengingat penghuni kantor bukanlah tipe yang suka menghabiskan waktu di dapur. Ia kemudian menyeduh teh bercampur lemon, favorit si kapten dan berangsur-angsur jadi favoritnya juga.

Sementara di ruang tengah, Toushiro menahan kehendak hati yang menggebu-gebu untuk meraih kotak hijau di bawah sofa yang ia duduki. Matanya pura-pura tidak melihat saat Kuchiki muda menyelipkannya di sana. Padahal saat ini, tumit telah menyentuh kotak, dan cuma perlu satu tendangan untuk mendorongnya keluar.

Tapi, Toushiro mengendalikan hasrat yang rasanya kian menggelegak tiap detik. Sepuluh jarinya terbelit kuat di antara paha. Ia tidak mau Rukia kecewa. Jika kado itu harus jadi kejutan, maka ia wajib menunggu.

Satu helaan napas lega lolos saat Rukia keluar dapur dan membawa sepasang cangkir di atas nampan. Menyajikan di atas meja, ia lalu menyimpan baki kosong di kolong.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot," ujar Toushiro kala Rukia menghempaskan badan tepat di sebelahnya.

"Cuma secangkir teh. Apanya yang repot?"

Si jabrik putih tersenyum kecil. Jelas bukan teh maksudnya. Adalah banyaknya waktu yang harus sang bangsawan korbankan untuk hari ini. Padahal, tugas letnan sudah cukup mengambil alih waktunya.

Punggung Toushiro kemudian disandarkan penuh dan santai di kepala sofa. Ia melingkarkan lengan di pinggul ramping nona Kuchiki, menghelanya lebih dekat. Atas kemauan sendiri, Rukia menurunkan kepala ke pundak bidangnya. Mendengarkan si kapten muda bertutur lamban.

"Jujur, aku tidak ingat kalau besok itu …" ia mengumbar napas.

Rukia menyurukkan kepala ke lereng leher. Menghirup aroma sejuk bambu, kesegaran air, dan ketenangan desau angin yang telah jadi wewangian yang karib di hidungnya. "Makanya, sudah jadi tugasku untuk mengingatkanmu."

Tugas yang dahulunya diemban Baa-chan.

Si _prodigy_ tidak pernah lupa ketika masih hidup di Junrinan. Sebab Baa-chan tidak lelah tiap tahunnya menghidangkan ubi berbagai menu di tengah _tatami_ jerami. Piring mengitari lilin, yang jadi satu-satunya pencahayaan kala itu. Bila Toushiro menjumpainya saat pulang memancing atau mengumpulkan kayu bakar, ia lekas tahu kalau besok adalah hari kelahirannya, yang mesti diperlakukan spesial ketimbang hari biasanya.

Setelah tersemat julukan Shinigami sebagai identitas, Hinamori yang sering mengingatkan. Dan berubah jarang saat nama Sousuke Aizen nyaris menguasai gadis itu. Yang awalnya sekali dalam tiga tahun, jadi lima tahun, sepuluh atau dua puluh tahun, dan hampir tidak pernah. Hari itu pun berubah jadi tidak istimewa, meski Matsumoto masih kadang memberitahu.

20 Desember layaknya hari-hari biasa.

Namun tampaknya, aktivitas itu akan kembali setelah ia menemukan seorang dambaan hati.

Toushiro dan Rukia bertatapan. Saling melayangkan senyum tipis. Dan melayangkan sorot memuja satu sama lain.

Sampai bunyi cempreng weker mematahkan adu tatap sepasang anak Shinigami. Mereka bertukar senyum setelah sebelumnya tersentak kaget. Rukia kemudian berdiri, berjalan menuju meja kerja, dan mematikan weker yang dibawa Rangiku dari Karakura.

Pukul 00.00.

"Jadi, mana kue ulangtahun atau lilin yang harusnya aku tiup?" Toushiro bernada canda sambil menoleh ke belakang.

Rukia memamerkan cengiran malu. Perhatian yang kelewat fokus untuk merampungkan kado, membuatnya lupa pada hal lain. Ia kembali duduk di tempat semula, bersandar pada lengan kuat Toushiro yang langsung merangkulnya. "Maaf … Ini jadi perayaan ulangtahunmu yang paling tidak meriah."

"Dari awal memang tidak pernah meriah."

Lengan hasil tempaan ratusan pertempuran mengapit erat Rukia ke sisinya. Gadis berponi sejumput itu agak menengadah. Terpaut separuh jengkal jarak hidung mungilnya dan rahang kuat Toushiro. Si jabrik putih merunduk secukupnya, menyambut tatapan damba si gadis Kuchiki. "Apa selanjutnya?"

Gelak rendah membelah sunyi. Ia melepas rengkuhan Toushiro dan menghadapkan badan padanya. "Permohonon. Katakan permohonanmu." Satu alis putih itu terangkat. "Permintaan. Apa yang paling kau inginkan dan berharap sangat untuk terkabul."

Si jabrik memutar mata enggan. "Apa harus?"

"Wajib."

Tawa Toushiro mengambang di udara. Bukan kegemarannya memohon, berharap, atau meminta. Ia lebih doyan banting tulang untuk menggapai apa yang ia mau. Tapi untuk Rukia … sekali tidak menjadi diri sendiri tidak apa-apa, kan?

Memposisikan bokong lebih mantap di sofa, ia menegakkan punggung. "Baiklah, aku mau—"

"Jangan keras-keras," potong Rukia gesit. "Bisa-bisa tidak terkabul."

"Jadi?"

Dua belah tangan melingkupi wajah menawannya, sang gadis manis meminta memandangnya lurus. "Tutup mata, dan lantunkan dalam hati."

Kulit tangan yang bersentuhan dengan pipi mengirim gelenyar nyaman di sekujur jengkal sang kapten muda. "Merepotkan," sambil tersenyum semringah. Hatinya jelas bertutur beda.

"Jangan mengeluh. Lakukan saja."

Senyum itu makin mengembang. "… Baiklah."

Bagai bocah kecil penurut, ia menutup sepasang kelopak mata, menuturkan permohonan yang pertama kali terbayang di benaknya. Berselang lima detik, matanya terbuka dan paras jelita nona Kuchiki yang lekas menyongsong.

Toushiro tertegun. Terkagum-kagum.

Rukia tampak berbeda. Jauh lebih memesona dengan raut yang terlihat dewasa, parasnya bersinar laksana diterpa cahaya putih pucat rembulan, rambut yang sebahu digelung ke belakang, dan … seragam Shinigami berganti _kimono_ sederhana berlengkap apron.

"Toushiro?"

Suara itu spontan membumihanguskan mimpi indahnya. Sang empunya berkedip lebih dari sekali. Imajinasi?

"Kenapa?"

"A-ah. Tidak … Tidak apa-apa." Bola mata biru-indigo itu menyipit curiga, namun amblas saat Toushiro mengalihkan topik. "Lalu, apa selanjutnya?"

Punggung Rukia mendadak kaku macam tembok. "Apa, ya?" Ia pura-pura bego.

"Kado?"

"O-oh, kado …?" Kelabakan bak sedang disetrum listrik. "Itu …"

"Atau kau mau aku ambil sendiri?"

Seolah disambar geledek, Rukia bergerak spontan meraih kotak di bawah sofa dan bergerak menghindar jauh. "Belum saatnya, Toushiro." Kotak itu digeser ke belakang tubuhnya.

Si jabrik putih mendekat dengan keingintahuan yang sulit dikontrol. "Apanya yang belum saatnya? Kado itu untukku, kan? Berikan sekarang padaku." Tangannya terulur ke belakang, menguji peruntungan bisa menyambarnya.

"Tidak!" jerit Rukia, mengelak makin jauh.

"Rukia!" Toushiro saat ini mengejar. Bukan berjalan cepat, tapi sungguhan berlari.

Maka, saat ini mereka main kejar-kejaran bagai kucing dan tikus. Toushiro jadi kucingnya, Rukia jadi tikusnya. Dengan medan permainan di ruang kantor yang luasnya tidak cukup jadi tempat lari-larian. Saat si Kuchiki muda sedang di depan sofa, si kapten muda di belakangnya. Berhadapan-hadapan dengan sofa di tengahnya. Ketika yang satu bergerak ke kiri, yang lainnya bergerak ke kanan. Kemudian detik berikutnya berubah jadi sebaliknya. Tiap jengkal kantor tidak absen dijamah. Bawah meja, atas lemari, kamar mandi, dapur, dan berakhir terpojok di antara kisi jendela dan sebujur badan.

Yang terperangkap adalah Rukia, dan perangkapnya adalah Toushiro. Kucing sudah menangkap tikus.

"Mau ke mana?"

Toushiro menyeringai menang di antara napas memburu. Melelahkan juga. Si bungsu Kuchiki bergerak lincah layaknya tikus. Tepat di depannya, Rukia pun tersengal. Meletihkan juga. Si kapten muda mengejar tanpa menyerah layaknya kucing kelaparan.

Detik bergulir, sepi berkuasa. Mereka terdiam setelah sama-sama kalem.

Rukia diapit dua lengan tangguh. Opsi lari jadi pilihan kedua setelah raga kukuh di depannya mengembuskan aroma sejuk yang bikin betah. Juga bola mata sehijau bambu yang sedang menatapnya penuh, seakan mengekplorasi.

"To-Toushiro …" ia jadi gagap.

"Rukia …" Terlebih, suara memukau tengah menuturkan namanya dengan irama sensual. Pertahanan sang nona bangsawan berubah lemah. Wajah rupawan itu lalu menghampiri tanpa menyurutkan tatapannya yang penuh damba. Rukia takluk. Sepasang bibir berdekatan dan siap memagut panas di balik pelukan malam nan dingin andai saja—

"Dapat."

Tangan Toushiro dengan liciknya merenggut kotak saat si pemilik telah terbuai. Rukia tercengang mematung, wajah merah jambu berangsur jadi merah padam. Tapi justru, si kapten muda menjauh dengan cengiran girang bagai kucing dapat ikan. Matanya berubah melotot (marah campur malu), mengiringi jeritan kesal—

"Toushirooooo‼‼!"

Dan kejar-kejaran berlanjut ke babak kedua. Kini, Rukia jadi kucingnya dan Toushiro jadi tikusnya.

* * *

**. . . . .**

* * *

"Ohayou~, Taichou! Apa pagimu menyenang—" Rangiku Matsumoto berhenti dan mengerjap di tengah ambang pintu yang dibukanya dengan kekuatan maha dahsyat. Ada yang berbeda … Dengan buru-buru, ia menuju depan meja, meletakkan tangan di tepi, dan mencondongkan bodinya yang bikin cowok-cowok _ngiler_.

Toushiro mengangkat wajah dari aktivitas rutin (merampungkan berkas). "Apa?"

"Kau sakit, Taichou?"

"Tidak." Kemudian berdiri dan membawa tumpukan berkas di dadanya. "Aku ke divisi pertama dulu." Mengitari meja dan meninggalkan Rangiku yang terbengong-bengong. Mulutnya membulat macam sedang dicekoki seember _dango_.

Bagaimana tidak bengong? Wajah Taichou-nya kini berseri bagai ditimpa lamput sorot. Namun, yang bikin Rangiku tidak tahan garuk-garuk kepala adalah sejak kapan kaptennya doyan pakai syal yang mirip seragam belum selesai dijahit(!?).

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Omake**

"Aku yakin kau ingin tahu apa permohonanku kemarin, Rukia."

"Tidak." Rukia tidak berpaling dari aktivitas (lanjut) merajut syal yang belum rampung. Masih kesal dengan cara licik Toushiro semalam. Meski geli sendiri, bagaimana si kapten muda _pede_ berjalan-jalan dengan syal yang benang wolnya masih berumbai-umbai berantakan. Ia tidak bisa bayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Shinigami yang melihatnya.

Duduk di sampingnya, Toushiro mencondongkan muka, nyengir menggoda. "Aku yakin kau mau tahu."

Tersenyum sekenanya, ia menghadap dan mengalungkan syal hijau lembut yang sudah selesai di leher sang kekasih. "Apa, kalau begitu, Toushiro Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Si kapten muda nyaris tertawa. Bikin Rukia dongkol ternyata punya kenikmatan sendiri. "Coba tebak."

Nona Kuchiki memutar mata. Ia lebih memilih meliukkan syal dengan rapi daripada main tebak-tebakkan.

Tidak digubris, si jabrik putih menarik bokong sampai sepasang hidung berhimpitan. Napas sang bangsawan tertahan, tangan yang sibuk langsung melambat. Ia cuma mematung kaku mirip tiang saat Toushiro bergerak lebih dekat dan membisikkan dua kata. Mendengar teramat jelas, jantungnya serasa meloncat ke tenggorokan; dan secepat kilat, bibir si kapten melayang untuk mengulum bibir tipis nan ranumnya. Rukia menutup mata, menikmati pagutan bibir yang tidak begitu lama. Setelahnya, Toushiro menarik jarak sejengkal, dan menatapnya penuh damba.

Rukia membalas dengan senyum haru berpadu rona malu. "Rukia … Hitsugaya?"

—adalah permohonan Toushiro semalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N****:** Cerita 2 tahun lalu sebelum saya buat 320D. Saya temukan setelah ngubek2 'isi' kompi. Fic tuk ultah Toushiro, tapi gak pernah jdi di-publish, hahaha… Terinspirasi pas Toushiro muncul dengan 'syal awut-awutan', tapi kereeeen!

**Ray Kousen7**

**25 April 2014**


End file.
